


A Dark and Stormy Night

by DickDimension



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickDimension/pseuds/DickDimension
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose pays a visit to Doc Scratch.</p>
<p>Written all by one author, presented completely unedited. The prompt was just "Rose/Doc Scratch." The author began typing the first three sentences while laughing maniacally before the prompt was even given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dark and Stormy Night

It was a dark and stormy night. The lightning crashed; it was loud. Terroer was in the air. No one knew was was going to happen next. Doc Scratch looked out the window; the night was dark and full of terrors. He sighed over his whiskey and gin. Guests were few and far gbetqeen, only the horrorterrors were constants as he floated through tyhe void.

Suddenly there came a knock at the door. He paused, quirking(HAHAHAHAH) his giant featureless qwhite head. Who would be visiting at this time of night? in the void of space? Why tehre was lightning and storms in the void od space he didn't know either. HDoc Sctatch didn't know a lot of things toniught and that was really upseting to him. You know, after you're omniscient for a while it starts to frow on you.

The knock came again. "Coming," he intoned, needlessly. He was already padding his way across the carpeted floor. The grandfather clock in the corner truck one, but he ignored it; time had long since lost all meaning.

The knock came for a third time, just as he approached the door. He opened it, only absently thinking about the vaccuum of space that existed outside it - if the universe had wanted to kil him , it wouldhave doine so long ago.

THere was a girl outsode on the doorstep. Not just any girl; THE girl. The one with the bob and the knitting and the spooky demeanor. She raised an eyebrow at him pointedly as though she wern't jsut standing on the stoop with the cosmos whirling around her. 

"Rose Tyler I mean Lalonde." Scratch said somehow since he doesn't have a mouth ot antyhing. "How nice of you to drop by."

"I was in the neighborhood," she said, brshing past him into the lavishly furnished atrium. "Housecall to the horrorterrors."

"Of course," he said. closing the door with its upsetting view of the void. "How are the tentacled horrors these days?"

She let loose a laugh that had a bit of a manic edge to it. "Oh, they're as tentacled as ever." That wasn't what Doc was expecting to hear; hadn't she ony been 13 when they first spoke? I guess it has been 6 years since those events, at least on her timeline, he mused. Time was a funny thing. It mattered so much to mortal, organic beings. Especially when it came to…SEX

"Tentacles, I see." he said. Then he remembered that he was a host again after all this time. "Would you care for a licorice scotty dog?"

She laughed again, this time there was no missing the huskiness in her voice. "Oh, I prefer my licorice in more of a…stalk if you have it."

He had no idea what she was talking about. "I might have some twizzlers in the pantry."

She moaned. "God, you're dense. I guess you're like a puppet or something, right? Maybe they didn't makje tyou with the right equipment."

"What equipment would that be," Doc asked. He was starting to get the picture though.

"SEX EQUIPMENT" Rose said, raising en eyebvrow so high he was afraid it would fly off her head and stick to the ceiling.

"Oh um I don't sorry I am a puppet"

"Good thing I'm a wizard," she smirked, and waved her wand.

Suddenly Scratch's pinstripe trousers burst open and a giant black cock thrust out of it. He yelped with surprise. Before he knew it, Rose was on her knees licking it.

"Mmmmmmm," she moaned, locking eyes with him. "Licorice."


End file.
